Le barman
by Luffiee
Summary: POV Luffy- Pour la première fois, j'avais décider de sortir en solitaire et je ne le regrette pas ! C'était la plus belle journée de ma vie.


_**COMMENTAIRE DE L'AUTEUR !... XD Voilà je viens vous sauvée cher(e) fan de ZoLu... Ça fait très longtemps que je n'est pas vu de se couple et j'ai même eu quelqu'un qui a dit être en manque de se couple, tout comme moi =_='' ... J'espère que tu te reconnais. ^^ Moi même j'ai vraiment hâte d'en lire un même petit TT_TT ... Alors voilà ! Je viens de corriger quelques truc, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux , mais on m'a dit que s'était illisible. TT_TT ... Donc j'ai fait de mon mieux pour enlever le plus possible d'erreur. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même pour le moment =3**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

**Je ne me souvient plus de rien ! En me réveillant, j'étais coucher à coter de Zoro. J'essaya de penser le plus fort possible à se qui c'était passer la veille, se qui fit sortir de la fumer de mes oreilles et rougir mon visage puis, d'un coup, tout me revint !**

**FLASH BACK**

**C'était les vacances d'été depuis une semaine et j'avais décider de sortir au bar, seul. Pour la première fois, j'avais décider de sortir en solitaire et je ne le regrette pas ! C'était la plus belle journée de ma vie.**

**Je me leva, un matin et sans avoir idée de se que j'allais faire, je m'habilla, mangea un énorme p'tit déjeuner, comme d'habitude et sorti pour aller je ne savais où. Je me promena longtemps, déambulant un peu partout et nul part. Puis, j'arriva devant un bar, j'entra puis m'assis sur l'un des petit banc devant le comptoir et m'adressa au barman.**

Luffy: Excusez-moi ! Je pourrai avoir une bière s'il vous plais.

Barman: Mais... Quel âge avez-vous ?

Luffy: 19ans pourquoi ?

**Évidement, il ne me cru pas. Avec le visage enfantin que j'ai, ont pourrai croire que j'ai 12ans, maximum 14. Il me demanda donc mes cartes d'identité, que je lui montra. Il s'excusa et m'apporta ma bière puis commença à me parler.**

Barman: Vous avez...

Luffy: Pas de vouvoiement s'il vous plais... je n'aime pas ça !

Barman: Hahaha... d'accord comme tu veux...

Luffy: Luffy !

Barman: Eh bien ! T'es un drôle de gamin Luffy hahaha ! Moi c'est Zoro. T'a l'air beaucoup plus jeune, quand je t'ai vu entrer, je croyais que tu étais un gamin de 14 ou 15 ans qui cherchait son père hahaha...

Luffy: Shishishi... Bah c'est gentil... Habituellement ont me donne 12 ou 13 ans !

Zoro: C'est un peu normal, avec la taille que t'a et ton visage d'enfant... euh sans vouloir t'offenser...

Luffy: Non, ça va, j'suis habituer, shishishi ! Mais toi, t'a quel age ?

Zoro: Hé hé... Tu me donne quel age !?

Luffy: Ah... euuuh... je sais pas, 26 ans ?

Zoro: Tu voulais te venger hein ? Non j'ai 21 ans.

Luffy: Shishishishi ! Peut-être...

**Ont parla pendant des heures, il était marrant et... vraiment mignon. Puis, vint l'heure ou le bar ferma.**

Zoro: Bon, je dois fermer ! J'espère que ont se reverra Luffy !

Luffy: Ah mais attend ! T'es obliger de rentrer tout de suite ? Il est que... minuit. Ont Pourrai aller prendre un café ?

Zoro: Mmmh... D'accord ! Mais alors c'est moi qui invite !

Luffy: Comme tu veux !

**Ont alla vers un petit resto et continua à parler jusqu'à presque 4 heure du mat. Il étais vraiment très beau et très gentil en plus ! Plus je le regardais et plus je me sentais fondre. J'étais tomber amoureux ! Le coup de foudre comme on dit ! Ont s'échangea nos numéro et on se sépara après s'être souhaiter bonne nuit.**

**Quand j'arriva à la maison, la première chose que je vis, fût un vase que mon grand frère Ace, me lançais en pleine figure. Mais vu que je m'y attendais, je pu l'éviter habilement et il alla s'écraser sur la porte, derrière moi.**

Ace: ES-QUE T'A VU L'HEURE ! Il est plus de 5 heure du mat ! Je me suis inquiéter, tu aurais quand même pu m'appeler !

Luffy: Calme toi Ace, j'suis désoler je...

Ace: DÉSOLER !? Comment tu veux que je me calme quand je ne sais même pas ou tu étais ! Pendant toute la journée, je me suis inquiéter comme un fou parce que mon crétin de petit frère n'a pas penser à me dire qu'il sortait et en plus qu'il ne rentrerai pas de la journée sans m'appeler une fois !

Luffy: J'étais dans un bar ! Et je n'ai pas à te dire tout se que je fait ! J'suis plus un gamin Ace ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je me suis fait un ami qui est super gentil et il m'intéresse et tu ne m'empêchera pas de le revoir ! **Criai-je en me dirigent vers ma chambre puis claqua la porte.**

**Après cette incident, plusieurs jours passèrent et je continuai à voir Zoro. J'allais souvent le retrouver à son travail et ont quittaient ensemble quand il fermait pour aller au resto ou au cinéma ou seulement se promener dans les parc. Puis un jour, je me rendis comme d'habitude au bar pour m'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas là. Je m'assis sur un banc et demanda au barman pourquoi Zoro ne travaillait pas. Il me répondit qu'il était en retard et qu'il devrait arriver bientôt. Je commanda donc une bière et l'attendit mais plus le temps passai et plus je m'inquiétais. **

**Cela fesait maintenant plus d'une heure que j'étais là et il n'arrivait pas. J'essaya de l'appeler mais il ne répondit pas, je décida donc d'aller chez lui. Je paya et sorti du bar, je passa par le parc ou l'ont passaient souvent pour rentrer chez lui, pour voir si je ne le croiserais pas, mais rien. Je continua à marcher essayant de me rappeler un quelconque rendez-vous qu'il pourrais avoir aujourd'hui sans rien trouver. Il se fesait tard, et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle de lui. Quand soudain, je vis trois garçons, un peu plus âgé que moi assis sur un banc de parc et décida d'aller les voir.**

Luffy: Excusez-moi, es-que vous avez vu un garçon aux cheveux vert passer par ici ?

Gars1: Non pourquoi ?

Luffy: C'est un ami proche à moi et je m'inquiète. Je n'es pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis un bout de temps.

Gars2: C'est ton petit ami ?

Luffy: Q... QUOI ! Non, pas du tout... Enfin je...Non juste un ami ! **Lançai-je en rougissant.**

Gars3: Mais c'est que t'es plutôt mignon toi ! Aller, viens t'assoir avec nous, ont va te tenir compagnie pour attendre ton ami.

Luffy: Euuh, non, ça va... Je... J'suis presser... Je dois y aller, merci quand même.

**L'un des garçons s'approcha de moi et me pris par le bras et m'attira vers lui.**

Gars2: Ont te le demande gentiment, pourquoi refuser ?

Gars1: Aller laisse toi faire ! Tu dois être épuiser à le chercher partout comme ça ?!

Luffy: Non ! Je vous dit que je dois aller le chercher ! Lâchez-moi !

**J'essaya de le repousser en vain, il me tenait fermement le bras, m'empêchant de m'enfuir. Je commença à paniquer et cria, mais il me fit tomber sur le sol et commença à me déshabiller en me disant de me taire. Il m'embrassa pendant que les deux autres regardaient en riant. Je lui donna un coup dans le ventre le faisant reculer et tomber sur les fesses, je me releva en vitesse pour m'enfuir, mais les deux autres m'arrêtèrent.**

Gars1: Tu va où comme ça ? Aller reste avec nous, tu va bien t'amuser !

Luffy: J'en est pas envie ! Laissez-moi partir !

Gars3: Pas question ! C'est pas tout les jours qu'on vois de beau gars comme toi trainer par ici !

**J'étais terroriser et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je les vis s'approcher doucement de moi et je ferma les yeux attendant la suite mais rien ne se passa. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, les trois gars étaient par terre, complètement K.O. Je tourna la tête et vis Zoro. Mes larmes coulèrent doucement sur mes joues et je couru vers lui en lui sautant au cou.**

Luffy: ZORO ! Je t'es chercher partout ! J'étais tellement inquiet !

Zoro: Ça va... Tout va bien maintenant, je suis là ! **Dit-il en passant sa main dans mes cheveux pour me calmer.**

**Je releva la tête et sans même m'apercevoir de se que je fesait, je l'embrassa. Je senti son corps se redire puis se détendre et il répondit au baiser en appuyant plus fort sur mes lèvres et en me rapprochant encore plus si c'était encore possible. Nous nous séparâmes, à bout de souffle. J'étais encore plus rouge qu'une tomate tellement j'étais gêner de se que je venais de faire mais ça avais été plus fort que moi.**

Luffy: Je... Je... Euuh... Désoler... Je... C'était... Euuh... J'ai pas penser à se que je fesait... Ça s'est fait tout seul... Excuse-moi...

Zoro: T'a pas aimer ?

**Je rougi encore plus de sa question et détourna la tête.**

Luffy: Euuh je... Oui...

Zoro: Bah alors t'excuse pas !

**Il me rapprocha à nouveau de lui et m'embrassa passionnément. Oui ! C'était vraiment bon ! J'avais même gémis à quelque reprise tellement c'était excitant. Il s'éloigna et me regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux si envoutant comme l'émeraude, me tenais prisonnier de leur orbite sans que je ne puisse m'en détacher. Jusqu'à se qu'il dise trois mots qui firent arrêter mon coeur.**

Zoro: Je t'aime Luffy !

**À se moment là, je ne voyais plus rien autour de nous. Mes larmes se remirent à couler en lui répondant, le sourire aux lèvres.**

Luffy: Moi aussi je t'aime, et depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu...

**Il me souria et me serra dans ses bras, j'étais tellement heureux. Je l'aimais et lui aussi m'aimait, c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. En chemin vers chez lui, il m'expliqua qu'il avait appeler au bar pour dire qu'il voulait prendre congé et que le gars qui travaillais n'était surement pas au courant et lui, avait oublier de me le dire et n'avais pas pu me rejoindre parce que la batterie de son portable était morte tout de suite après l'appel au bar. Il avait donc décider d'aller voir au bar si je m'y trouvais et c'est là qu'il m'avait vu au parc.**

**Arriver chez lui, ont alla regarder un peu la télé puis quelque heures plus tard, ont étaient dans son lit, en train de se déshabiller. Il embrassait chaque parti de mon corps, me faisant frissonner d'envie, passant ses mains sur les petit bout de chair dure sur mon torce, les titillant doucement et à d'autres endroits qui me fesait haleter et gémir comme un fou. Il retira mon boxer, seul bout de tissu restant sur moi et commença à passer doucement ses doigts sur ma hampe déjà dressé me faisant me cambrer et me mordre les lèvres. Il lécha puis pris mon membre en bouche me faisant lâcher un cri d'extase. Il fit de lent vas et viens puis alla de plus en plus vite.**

Luffy: Mmmmh ah ! Han... Zo... Zoro ! Plus... Mmmmouiii... AH !

**Il lâcha mon membre et me montra trois doigts que je m'empressa de sucer avec avidité et les mordillant un peu faisant grogner mon amant. Quand ils furent assez humide, Zoro en passa un premier sur mon intimité puis l'enfonça doucement. Il en mit ensuite un deuxième faisant des mouvement de ciseaux puis un troisième, il entama des mouvements de vas et viens rapide me faisant gémir de plus en plus fort.**

Luffy: Mmmmh ouiii... Zoro... Prend-moi ! Vite... Prend-moi ! Ah AAAH !

Zoro: Tout se que tu veux mon coeur !

**Il retira ses doigts et enleva son boxer rapidement puis positionna son érection à mon entrer humide et commença à s'enfoncer en moi. Je renversa ma tête vers l'arrière en gémissant de douleur. Zoro se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser et s'enfonça d'un coup, j'hurla de douleur, puis il s'arrêta. Après m'être calmer, je donna un petit coup de rein, signe qu'il pouvait bouger, il commença lentement à faire des vas et viens puis soudain toucha un point qui me fit crier de plaisir.**

Luffy: AAAAAH OUIIIII... Là... Encore...

Zoro: Bingo !

Luffy: Mmmmh Zoro ! Plus fort ! Plus vite ! HAAN ! Je vais... Jouiiiiiir...

**Zoro accéléra et pris mon membre pour commencer à me masturber. Je sursauta et le regarda.**

Zoro: Je veux voir ton expression à la jouissance !

Luffy: Mmmmh...

**Zoro sourie en me regardant me perdre dans les étoile. De la bave coulais à la commissure de mes lèvres, les yeux dans le vide, la tête vers l'arrière et le corps cambrer au maximum. Je vain entre nos deux corps couvèrent de sueur et Zoro suivi un peu après quand mon anneau de chair se resserra autour de sa hampe. Il se retira et se coucha à coter de moi et je me coucha sur son torce brûlant. Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.**

Luffy: Je t'aime !

Zoro: Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

**FIN !**

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à plus ! ^^ Une petite review s'il vous plais =D**


End file.
